Alex is overdue
by areid731
Summary: Alex push's her luck with Olivia and its time for her punishment. Warning slash and spanking
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters, so don't sue

As a warning this will contain slash and spankings in the future so you have no reason to complain later. Also the story will more than likely be of poor standard writing is not mu strong suit but I thought I would give it a go after reading some fantastic SVU stories (especially SVUlover14). Constructive criticism welcome.

As Detective Benson filed her last piece of paperwork she smiled to herself, she had managed to get a few days off; she really needed them to deal with a certain bratty ADA. The blonde ADA had been asking for it all week but apart from a few warning smacks to the seat of her pants she had not received no formal punishment, this fact was about to change. Olivia pulled out her cell phone and dialled the ADA's office.

"Cabot" the voice answered

"Did you ask Donnelly yet, little girl?" asked Olivia

"Yes I did!" replied Alex in a very frustrated tone "I do have a memory you know."

"Little girl I would drop the attitude, you are already scheduled for trip over my knee. Would you like to extend the session?" Olivia calmly asked

"NO!" Alex exclaimed

"Then answer me property…" Olivia waited,

"Yes ma'am, I asked Liz for a few days off and she agreed" Alex quietly said into the phone

"Thank you, that's how my good little Alex should answer me" Olivia added with a little smile

The 'Ice princess' blushed as Olivia called her by her pet name, Alex secretly liked the pet name she liked being Olivia's good little girl.

"Alex honey when are you coming home? We have a lot to _discuss" _Olivia asked with an edge in her voice hinting it should be soon.

"I will be home in 15 minutes" Alex answered softly

"Good I should be home I'm just picking up some last minute things for tonight's dinner, but I'm across town so you will be home before me" Olivia told the ADA "So I want you in our bedroom corner with your hands on her head, you can take off your jacket and heels honey, otherwise you will be very sore."

Alex's eyes went wide; she hated standing in the corner. Of course Olivia knew this so she only made her stand there if she was in big trouble.

"LIV Do I have to? I HATE having to stand in the corner. In fact I refuse" Alex answered in a huffy tone.

"Alexandra Marie Cabot. Who decides your punishment?" Olivia inquired in a firm but level voice

Oh no full name I over stepped the mark. I won't be able to sit for weeks now Alex mused

"You decide my punishment ma'am, I'm sorry for questioning you ma'am. Really, really sorry ma'am!" Alex gushed hoping to save her butt some.

Fortunately for Alex Olivia loved seeing the usually confident ADA turn into a pile of nerves "Okay honey I accept your apology, now go home and put that cute little nose of yours in a corner"

"Yes ma'am, bye" after hearing 'goodbye' from the detective Alex ended the call and packed up her files into briefcase and headed home to comply with her girlfriends orders her last thought being it's going to be a long night.

What do you think? Should I continue with the story, or stop writing altogether. Comments/constructive criticism welcome, thanks for reading the entire first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the good reviews you said continue so here it is the second chapter of Alex is overdue. I just thought I encourage readers to have a go at writing your own story, I mean I did and everyone seems to enjoy it! Well anyway on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue because I'm broke

Olivia went over the recipe in her head and then checked her basket; chick peas, chicken, sausage. 'Yep' thought Olivia I have every thing to make Alex's favourite gumbo, Olivia knew she was spoiling Alex but after the spanking she was due she deserved a little pick me up. As Olivia made her way to the checkout she heard someone call her name;

"Olivia Benson" the voice called, as Olivia turned towards the voice she saw no other than Serena Southerlyn.

"Serena what a surprise" replied Olivia with a smile "What are you shopping for today?"

"Well I have a certain red haired brat is at home waiting for a butt warming so I thought I would get some chocolate for her to eat afterwards, this is her favourite" Serena explained with a mix of sternness and kindness "speaking of brat's how is yours Benson?"

"Alex is overdue for some time over my knee as well, this entire week she has been talking back to me, she has not been eating like I told her too and she has not been going to bed when I told her to giving me some excuse about reading Fan Fiction" Olivia ranted refuelling her anger at the ADA, after reviewing her girlfriends behaviour over the past week.

"Oh and that fight with Petrovsky in the courtroom…that was icing on the cake" Serena started to laugh but stopped when she saw the look on Olivia's face

"What fight with Petrovsky?" Olivia demanded and so Serena filled Olivia of how Alex was yelling at Petrovsky and how they had to take a 10 minute recess so that Alex could calm down without being in contempt.

"That little…Brat!"Olivia acknowledged "She lied to me Oh that girl's ass is mine, thanks for the heads up Serena"

"Anytime, we tops have to stick together otherwise our brats would run rings round us" Serena replied with a wink "I would like to thing if my little Casey was up to no good you would tell me about it"

"Speaking of Casey you know that while you where on your seminar in Florida last week, she was eating ice cream and watching cartoons all night" Olivia informed the blonde

"No I didn't know that!" Serena acknowledged "Well I'll have to go, we both have brats to deal with" And with that Serena left to pay for the chocolate, 'I know she was naughty but she is still my little Casey' Serena called over her shoulder as she saw the strange look Olivia had on her face. As Olivia was paying for her own shopping Olivia thought about what Serena had said at that's how Alex's favourite chocolate bar; A milky bar, found its way into Olivia's shopping.

Alex heard the key in the door and tensed when she got home she had as instructed taken off her heels and jacket and put her "cute little nose" in the corner.

"little girl that nose better be in that corner" Olivia called as she made her way into their bedroom and she was happy to see that Alex was in the corner, fidgeting uncontrollably but she was their.

"Good girl you can listen and do what your told" Olivia observed she then put her hand on Alex's head and leaned in to her ear "Now, stop fidgeting, this is not your first time in the corner and I doubt it will be your last"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I HATE the corner" Alex moaned in a little girls voice this complained was accompanied with a stamp off the feet

"Little girl" Olivia started in a stern tone "what to I expect when I put in this corner?"

Alex gulped, sometimes she really wished she would listen to that voice in her head that told her to not open her mouth and simply do as she was told, "You expect me to stand still and think about why I'm in the corner waiting to be..I mean waiting for a… well a" Alex was fumbling her words she just couldn't say it

"Waiting for your punishment baby" Olivia helpfully finished, it always amazed her how her confident lawyer a woman who always knew what to say could be transformed into a nervous and speechless little girl.

"Yes ma'am waiting for my punishment" Alex finished, and stood as still as she could

"Okay, Alex I am going to start dinner and you are going to stay right here and stand just like this. And you are going to think about your behaviour this week" Olivia explained with a few taps to Alex's skirt clad bottom

"Yes ma'am" Alex accepted with a downcast head

Olivia then left to prepare the gumbo after she washed, prepared and chopped the ingredients she threw all of them into a big pot with the chicken, tomatoes and stock. She put it on a low heat and then left to simmer. Now she was few to deal with her cute little brat.

Olivia entered the bedroom and sat on the bed and watched her little Alex in the corner for a few minutes, finally deciding to end the blonde's discomfort she said very softly

"Alex please come here"

After Alex heard Olivia she tried her best not to fly out of the corner but she didn't quite manage it, as soon as Olivia finished Alex immediately turned round and made her way to the bed where Olivia was sitting.

"Kneel for me baby" Olivia told Alex and pointed to a spot just in front of her and between her legs "Now after thinking about your behaviour this week what do you think I'm going to be punishing you for"

Alex kneeled down on the spot indicated and her eye's immediately went to the floor "You're punishing me for being rude to you and…" before Alex could add the second reason Olivia raised her chin forcing Alex to look her in the eye.

"Honey there is nothing to be ashamed about, you are getting punished for being naughty but that just means that I love you enough to make sure you take care of yourself and be the kind and Loving woman I know you are. Sometimes you forget and that's okay but I will always remind you so look me in the eye okay?" Olivia finished, gently wiping away Alex's tears that where falling down her cheeks, with her thumb.

Alex then lost it and speaking became difficult "Your p-p-punishing me f-o-or being r-rude and for d-d-disobeying you" Alex finished wiping her nose with the back of her hand

"Anything else baby" please Alex, Olivia silently prayed, tell me about Petrovsky so I don't have to be punish you for lying twice.

Alex was so ridden with guilt because of Olivia's speech that Olivia's prayers were answered "YES I'm so sorry ma'am but I yelled at Petrovsky a few days ago because I was cranky b-b-because I didn't go to bed when you told m-m-m-me to"

"Alex thank you for telling me" omitting the fact that Serena had already told her "Alex calm down, shhhh, baby its okay" Olivia gently consoled the woman stroking her cheek. After Alex calmed down Olivia spoke again.

"Alex get me the hairbrush"

There you go a slightly longer chapter. Enjoy! I know I'm putting off the spanking but what can I say I'm evil! MUH HA HA but I'll make a deal if I get 20 reviews today I will update the final chapter that will contain Alex's spanking. Now the rules are each review has to come from a different user, no user can review 20 times. If not today I will update the final chapter tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the chapter we've all been waiting for Alex gets her bottom smacked! I will possible do another chapter showing the fiery red head Casey getting her bottom smacked because I think it would be fun to write. Anyway thanks for all the reviews I might have a few more stories in the works so keep checking.

"Alex bring me the hairbrush"

"NO, please not the hairbrush!" Alex pleaded "Your hand is hard enough, I'm really sorry" At this point Alex was latched onto Olivia's knee looking into her eye's tears streaming down her cheeks. Olivia softened and pulled her sorry little girl up and sat her on her knee, Alex immediately put her face into Olivia's neck mumbling more apology's.

"Alex honey look at me what's wrong?" Olivia was growing concerned Alex never liked being put over Olivia's lap for a spanking but she had never been this hysterical and clung to Olivia like a life preserver.

"If you have to use the hairbrush then you don't love me any more" Alex managed to get out before returning to the crook of Olivia's neck, to say that Olivia was surprised was an understatement.

"Why do you think that my sweet little Alex?" Olivia asked

"B-B-Because Derek told me so" Alex started "He said that after Bruce used the hairbrush on him that he became distant and…"

Alex stopped because Olivia started to laugh Alex looked at her in horror. So Derek was right, Derek was a old childhood friend he and Alex both had very strict top's who spanked their brats regularly but last month Derek had phoned Alex at work and told her that he and Bruce were over. Derek had not said much about it apart mentioning a hairbrush.

"Honey the reason that Derek and Bruce ended it was because Bruce found brush marks on Derek's thigh's, and Bruce hadn't used a brush with Derek yet. Derek was seeing another top behind Bruce's back" Olivia explained with her trade mark grin.

"Oh" Alex blushed and tried to hide herself in Olivia's neck

"Alex I can say with complete certainty that I will never stop loving you, no matter what I use to colour that beautiful backside of yours" Olivia said while gently stroking Alex's head and tapping her bottom. "Honey ready to get this spanking over with?"

"Yes ma'am" Alex agreed while getting up from Olivia's lap to stand by her side.

"Alex take off your skirt ands shirt then give them to me" commanded Olivia with a out stretched hand. Soon Alex's black skirt was in Olivia's hand along with her white shirt. Alex stood wearing a white bra, black panties with beige coloured stockings.

"Alright Miss Cabot over my knee" Olivia invited Alex by tapping her knee.

Alex obediently lowered herself onto Olivia's knee and Olivia started a nice hand spanking to warm up her little ladies bottom;

"Alex this is simply a nice warm up so that you will feel the hairbrush a little better, okay?" Olivia commented while spanking her girlfriend.

"OW, ow, ow Yes ma'am I understand" Alex replied while squirming over Olivia's knee.

Olivia kept spanking the blonde for 5 minutes and found it amusing to watch Alex's cheeks turn from a snow white to a light pink colour underneath her panties. Olivia stopped spanking Alex and gently rubbed her bottom;

"Now what am I punishing you for tonight?" inquired Olivia she really wanted to be sure that Alex knew why so was being punished. Alex hadn't been brought to full tears but she was very close to it.

"Y-You're punishing me because I was rude, disobedient and l-l-lied to you ma'am" answered Alex and Olivia could tell that she was trying not to burst into tears.

"That's right, for being rude and disobedient you are going to get the hairbrush on your bare bottom and 5 licks with my belt. For the lying to me you are going to stand on the corner afterwards and you are lucky you came clean otherwise I would be washing your mouth out with soap" Olivia informed her girlfriend.

Alex was so glad that she had told her girlfriend the truth when she did. She really didn't want her mouth washed out, it had already happened to her when she was very little and she had swore at her mother.

"Alex go get your hairbrush from your dresser please" asked Olivia as she helped Alex up. Alex walked over to her dresser and picked up the horrible thing, that's the best word to describe it. It was a old fashioned wooden one and according to Derek it really stings. However Alex still handed over the horrible implement to her girlfriend.

"Take off your panties honey" again Olivia waited with an open hand and was soon rewarded with Alex's underwear in her hand which Olivia set on the bed on top of Alex's pants. Alex lowered herself over Olivia's knee once again.

The spanking continued and Alex cried out from the first smack of the hairbrush, she had to grasp Olivia's pants leg to stop herself from reaching.

"So little girl *SMACK* are you *SMACK* going to *SMACK* be giving me lip *SMACK* anytime soon?" ask Olivia in between smacks with the hair brush.

"NOOO, ma'am OW,OW not any time soon! I'm sorry" Alex was wailing the tears where once again running down her cheeks.

"What about when I tell you to do something , for example GO*SMACK*TO*SMACK*BED. Are you going to disobey me?" asked Olivia

"NO ma'am I-I-I will do w-w-w-what ever you tell me to do. I-I-I-I p-p-promise! Please ma'am I have learnt my lesson" Alex pleaded

Olivia give Alex a few more smacks focusing on Alex's thighs which caused Alex to reach behind to try and stop the hairbrush, fortunately Olivia caught Alex's hand and held it to make sure she wouldn't accidently hit Alex's hand. Soon Alex was sobbing uncontrollably and her butt was cherry red, Olivia stopped the hairbrush and gently rubbed her little Alex's bottom.

"Alex up you get we are not finished" Olivia said as gently as she could "Get on the bed sweetheart"

Alex had no fight left, she simply did as she was told. Alex know that these 5 licks we really going to hurt but she felt so guilty for being a brat to Olivia that she knew that she deserved them.

"You can count them sweet heart" Olivia added thinking it would help her to focus

"Okay" said Alex who quickly put her head on her hands. Olivia raised her belt and began.

"ONE,T-TWO,OWW THREE,F-F-FOUR and FIVE!" screamed Alex

Olivia stroked Alex's head and even through the Detective had an uncontrollable urge to pick up her poor little Alex and hug her on her knee, she had to remain the strict top.

"Alex honey its time for the corner " with that Olivia helped her beautiful blonde stand and walked her over to the corner, where Alex stood and sobbed and sniffed. It broke the Detective heart, so much she left to check on dinner and after waiting the 10 minutes Olivia walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Alex come here please" Olivia called

After 10 minutes Alex had semi calmed down so she was able to walk over to Olivia with only a slight sniff.

"Have you anything to say to me Alex" Olivia asked

"I'm sorry I was rude to you and lied to you about my fight with Petrovsky" Alex answered in what Olivia called her little girl voice.

"Thank you. You're punishment is over, come here baby girl" with that Olivia opened her arms. Olivia barely opened her arms when they where full with a certain blonde ADA. Olivia simply held her and repeated loving phrases until she heard her girlfriends belly rumble.

"Fancy some dinner sweetheart?" Olivia asked "How about some…gumbo?"

"Really! You know gumbo is my favourite, but I was naughty…" Alex simply left in hanging

"Yes your 'were' naughty, past tense but now you have been punished and you my good little Alex again." Olivia started "But if you want I can with hold the gumbo till tomorr-"

"NO! I want it!" Alex yelled

"Okay up you get so we can get some" Olivia motioned for her to get up. Alex didn't need another invitation, she ran into the kitchen, completely forgetting that she had nothing on apart from a bra and stockings. Olivia grabbed a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants from Alex's wardrobe and walked towards the Kitchen to find her half naked girlfriend.

What do you think? Did I lose you. One more chapter with some well deserved after care from Olivia and possible some spanking from Serena. Sorry if it was a bit harsh I have no experience with spanking apart from reading stories, constructive criticism is welcome. I will update tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay last chapter of this story, for those who are wishing to read about the serena/casey spanking don't worry I will write it but it will be in a different story. So here's where Alex and Olivia get a little soppy, you have been warned. Again constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

"Alex honey, aren't you cold?" Olivia asked, with a lopsided grin.

Alex looked down and saw that see was wearing nothing but a bra and stockings; this caused her to blush slightly. She then saw her girlfriend holding a change of clothes for her.

"Can I have my clothes please" Alex asked outstretching her hand.

Olivia decided to have some fun with her girlfriend, grinning like a Cheshire cat she asked sweetly

"What will you give me?" making sure to keep the clothes out of Alex's reach

"A Kiss…"Alex offered returning Olivia's grin with one of her own

"I'll take it" Olivia agreed, leaning forward expectantly with her lips and Alex saw an opportunity after all she was Olivia's brat. So Alex leaned over and gave Olivia a quick peck on the cheek and swiped her clothes. Olivia stood shell shocked as Alex slipped on the clothes and walked triumphantly into the kitchen to eat some gumbo. Olivia caught up with Alex just before she was able to get some food and quickly threw the blonde over her lap.

"Do you think that was smart" Olivia asked trying to sound stern but failed

"No ma'am but I'm hungry and if I started to kiss you I wouldn't be able to stop" Alex called from her position with a smile on her face.

"Hmm you might have a point but since I have you in this position…" Olivia explained, and gave Alex 10 love swats which had the blonde laughing by the end of it. Olivia let the girl up afterwards and finally give Alex a big bowl of gumbo, they both took their food to the couch in the living room and ate while making quite conversation. Throughout their dinner Alex looked longingly at Olivia's lap Alex really wanted to sit on it and cuddle up to her, she got like this when ever Liv spanked her, she became clingy. She didn't used to be like this after past girlfriends had spanked her Alex would huff and stay away from them as if they had a disease but then again they didn't do aftercare like Liv did. The first time Liv had spanked her she wanted to run like she did normally but Olivia pulled her back and sat on her on her lap and just held her; telling her she was forgiven and that Olivia loved her, Alex had simply cried. Olivia had noticed the looks, knowing that Alex wouldn't ask she simply set down her empty bowl and tapped her lap Alex was soon in Olivia's lap eating her gumbo and being held. They stayed like this for a while simply enjoying each other the two were only separated briefly when Alex took their bowls in but when she came back she was right back into Olivia's lap.

"Alex I got you something when I was buying ingredients for the gumbo" Olivia told the blonde in her lap

"Oh what did you get me" Alex asked looking up into the Detectives eyes, Olivia happily noted that the sparkle was back in her eyes.

"Why don't you go see it is in the second drawer" Olivia answered pointing to the cabinet in the corner of the living room

Alex got up and walked over to the cabinet and opened the cabinet and turned around with a massive smile on her face "You got me a milky bar! It's my favourite" Alex babbled on she then returned to her seat (Olivia's lap)

"Before you tuck into that little girl, as her top I get the first piece" Olivia said the look she got in return nearly made her laugh. After she demanded the first piece Alex looked at her as if she had told the blonde she was getting her arm chopped off.

"But Olivia the first and last piece's are the best can't you take the second piece?" Alex asked while opening the bar of chocolate

"What was it you said to me while I was spanking her for disobedience, oh yes, you said I won't do it again" Olivia give a slight raised eyebrow

"Yes ma'am" Alex said softly and handed over the first piece.

"Thank you" Olivia took the chocolate and popped into her mouth "the rest is all yours baby"

Alex quickly disposed of the remaining chocolate quickly, the couple then watched TV for a while laughing at cheesy sitcoms after the 10 o'clock news Olivia picked Alex up as she was half asleep and carried her to their bedroom.

"Olivia what you doing?"Alex sleepily asked "I did see the end of the news"

"Sweetheart you were falling asleep, you can catch up in the morning" Liv told her little girl

Alex was going to protest but after feeling her bottom when Olivia sat her down onto the bed she didn't her bottom still really hurt.

"Alex get changed but don't but your bottoms on yet" Olivia said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Alex did as she was told but gulped nervously, Olivia returned with a tube of cream, and Alex let out the breath she had been holding. Olivia motioned for her to get over her lap, Alex went over and Olivia applied the cream to Alex backside as gently as she could to stop any discomfort. Afterwards Alex got up put on her PJ bottoms and crawled into bed Olivia locked and checked their apartment then returned to the bedroom. Olivia changed and slid under the covers to join her girlfriend who had already falling asleep on her stomach.

"Night my little Alex" Olivia whispered while stroking her head

"Night Liv" Alex returned and snuggled into Olivia "I love you even when you spank me"

"I love you too even when your naughty" Olivia finally whispered and kissed Alex's forehead.

What do you think too much cheese? Couldn't help it! So the Serena/Casey story will hopefully be up tomorrow. So review and enjoy!


End file.
